


Crazy in love

by 灰塔 (YUyyYy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUyyYy/pseuds/%E7%81%B0%E5%A1%94
Summary: 从长时间的沉睡中苏醒过来，意识还停留在晕倒前看到的，某个窝在阴影中的身影。贝雷特对着那个死死盯着自己的、像是弃犬一样的影子伸出手，然后——





	Crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> 红线+ 皇女→贝雷特（←←←←）帝弥托利 背景下的：  
帝弥托利 X 贝雷特  
（男老师注意！）（帝弥托利是非独眼的版本）（没错是强娶）
> 
> ○ABO魔幻R18颜色文学，为爽而爽，充满不科学剧情、生理现象以及血腥描写。  
○涉及严重的【强奸】、【标记】、【束缚】、【囚禁】和一点【睡奸】等让人看到就想报警的要素，大家都是成年人了别当真  
○涉及到红线和教会线5年后剧情，以及主角身份的相关剧透。  
○文笔很烂，ooc很多，私设很多，变态xp很多，我很爽

从长时间的沉睡中苏醒过来，意识还停留在晕倒前看到的，某个窝在阴影中的身影。贝雷特对着那个死死盯着自己的、像是弃犬一样的影子伸出手，然后——

慢慢醒转，贝雷特觉得自己的脑子都乱得糊在一起了，根本无法思考。  
身体浑身发热，即使喉咙因为久不进水而感到干渴，还是会源源不断地分泌大量的口水和体液。贝雷特痛苦地呻吟了几声，勉强睁开眼睛也只能看到模糊不清的画面。

这种糟糕的状态贝雷特曾经经历过，每个16-18对岁的Omega都经历过自己的第一次发情期。

贝雷特似乎属于比较晚熟的类型，他不知道自己多少岁，但来到大修道院约一年前他才开始发情——那时候贝雷特还在杰拉尔特的佣兵团工作，他开始影影约约散发出融雪一样的冷香时，还被佣兵团的伙伴调侃是不是和哪个Omega姑娘在搞暧昧呢。  
虽然贝雷特与他们少有接触，但其优秀的战斗力远超他们这些喜欢浑水摸鱼的Alpha和Beta，有些人甚至恐惧他在战场上冷血的表现，暗地里偷偷叫他“恶魔”。

这种人怎么可能不是Alpha？更和况男性Omega实在太稀有，也几乎不可能受孕。  
连贝雷特都以为自己是Alpha，直到他第一次发情。

贝雷特体质特殊，他不但发情期来得晚，频率也远比正常Omega低。  
一般Omega们一个月会有2-3天的发情期，贝雷特得等好几个月才开始冒信息素。连发情时的低潮期到高热期都间隔相当长的时间。  
这导致他高热期的发情症状更为严重，抑制剂的作用甚微，得硬生生被折磨近一周才能慢慢消停下来。

贝雷特清楚自己的身体状态，现在他应该还在低潮期才对，但身体却没有一次像现在这么痛苦，甚至疼得动弹不得。

耳边一直短短续续传来兽类的泣音，有什么东西狠狠碾过贝雷特股间的肠道，他终于痛叫出声。

“啊……你醒了吗？老师。”压在他身上动作的大型动物听到贝雷特的尖叫声顿了一下，反而抬着他的腿根更用力地挺胯操弄，力道一次比一比沉。  
“醒了的话，能把生殖腔打开吗？我想进去。”  
住手——  
后穴在被异物撑开填满的恐惧让贝雷特想推开身上的人，却发现自己的双手早就被牢牢铐在头顶了。

他和那个直起身体操他操得正欢的人一丝不挂，身下的看起来特别昂贵的大床正被晃得闷响。只是贝雷特不但双手缠上好几圈铁链，连双脚都被铐上沉重的镣铐。  
又长又粗的锁链紧紧缠住他的身体，胸、腰和大腿根部已经在媾和间将皮肤磨到泛红。只要一用力挣扎就能听到锁链沉闷的摩擦声，一听就知道是质量不菲的好东西。  
他艰难地往身下看，一根粗硕的性器正在插在自己臀肉之间肆意抽动。那个东西的尺寸惊人的大，每次拔出一截后，就用更沉的力道捅回贝雷特身体深处，好像要在他肚子里开个口似的。性器的主人早已陷入发情的高热期，呼吸沉重，像只兴奋的野兽一般。  
虽然贝雷特才刚刚苏醒，身体却好像接待这位不速之客很久了。不然贝雷特无法解释为什么自己的后穴都是水，就好像在欢迎这只野兽侵犯自己似的。

贝雷特认得这只正在侵犯自己恶兽。

是帝弥托利——青狮学级的年级长。当然5年过去，现在的帝弥托利已经是法嘉斯神圣王国的国王陛下了，是阿德刺斯忒亚帝国的敌人。  
大修道院还没被艾黛尔贾特的军队摧毁时，贝雷特和帝弥托利交情并不深。贝雷特挺喜欢这个好学的王子，但与他的交情也只是训练时多有提点罢了。帝弥托利生日时，贝雷特倒是给他送过一束花。

可这点脆弱的联系，也在贝雷特选择保护艾黛尔贾特、与教会为敌时断得一干二净。

贝雷特前不久才从长达5年的沉眠中醒来，本以为会遇到亲口定下五年之约的艾黛尔贾特。却没想到，等在那里的是受了伤的帝弥托利。虽然帝弥托利的形象和气质和五年前截然不同，但贝雷特还是认出了他的信息素。  
才刚苏醒的贝雷特并不清楚两国之间恶劣的关系。他本能地想保护自己的学生，对帝弥托利伸出了手，然后——被突然暴怒的狮子王抓住击晕了。

谁知道法嘉斯的国王会把帝国的大将之一锁在自己的寝室，还对着他发情、疯了一样操他的屁股？  
要不是贝雷特四肢都被铐上沉重的锁链，让路人闻到如此浓烈又带着眷恋之情的信息素，一定会误认为贝雷特是国王陛下的情人吧。

“……快出去……好难受…………”无法接受自己突然就失身的结果，贝雷特挣扎起来。  
插进他肉穴的东西实在太大了，像兽类的器物一样高热且狰狞。若不是自己也在发情，贝雷特的肠道也许根本装不下这么粗的性器，更说别承受那玩意儿的如此粗鲁的抽动了。贝雷特甚至怀疑自己刚才是被活活疼醒的。  
国王陛下不接受同意以外的答案。  
他毫不客气地在贝雷特臀部扇了一巴掌以示警告，然后起身提起贝雷特的腿更用力往胯间送。失控的帝弥托利力气大得惊人，贝雷特的臀肉马上留下五指红痕，他甚至觉得自己的盆骨都要被这个学院有名的怪力捏断了。

谁知道在贝雷特昏迷时，帝弥托利掌握了他多少秘密才会这么熟悉他的身体。  
他仅仅报复性地反复操弄贝雷特的敏感点几回合，贝雷特就软了腰，只能狠狠咬住嘴唇才能防止自己发出淫叫。  
发情期的敏感点根本经不起这种粗暴的对待，只能自行流出更多的腺液讨好入侵者。可是帝弥托利完全兴奋起来的性器能直把接他的肠道撑得没有一丝褶皱，过度的撑吃对肠道的负担太大了，就算被捅到肉穴都在冒水，贝雷特自己的性器还是硬不起来，颓废地垂在腿间。

明明已经插到了肠道尽头，连埋在深处的几个敏感点都被撞击到红肿了，帝弥托利还是执着地要往深处到处乱插，像是在寻找着什么。  
贝雷特不由得心里一凉——他突然意识到帝弥托利正在找生殖腔的入口。  
这个被发了狂的Alpha根本不在乎贝雷特有没有硬、有没有动情……只要直接把腔口暴力捅到打开，在里面先行成结就行。

只要被彻底成结标记，贝雷特未来就只能对着敌国的国王张开双腿，才能安全度过发情期了。

“不行……帝弥托利！不要往里……呜！”硬挺的头部重重抵到一块凹陷软肉，贝雷特闷哼一声弹起腰，像条濒死地鱼一样拼命挣扎。他把自己嘴唇都咬出血了，腿跟用力踢打着帝弥托利的后腰，缠在身上的锁链哗哗作响却无法撼动帝弥托利的身体一分。  
在学院时帝弥托利就比他高，5年的战乱年代似乎解放了王子的天性，让他足足再长了近十厘米，连身体都壮了一大圈，肩胛的肌肉崩起时就像只准备捕食的狮子。  
贝雷特挣扎得越厉害他反而越兴奋，精壮的腰肢强硬地卡在大开的腿间用力撞击，交媾时的“啪啪”声甚至盖过了锁链晃动的声音。

就算失去理智，帝弥托利也能敏锐地知道自己找对了位置，直接一把将贝雷特面朝下翻了过去。  
他趁这只像狐狸一样撩人的生物还在犯晕时一把按住那只白暂的后颈挺胯抽动，弓身提起那些缠紧小狐狸的锁链。贝雷特被操得酥麻的身体根本无法抵抗，腰腹和腿根的锁链一被用力拉扯，就直接屈膝跪倒在床上了。他被迫张腿趴好的样子就像求欢的动物一样，只能对着锁链的主人高高地撅起屁股。

贝雷特一口气还没喘上来，那根尺寸惊人的东西再次没入被撑开的肠肉。  
帝弥托利的力气大得惊人，就这么直起身子扯着锁链狠狠地操贝雷特。一次次撞击生殖腔的软肉时甚至把贝雷特的肠液挤进那个小肉缝里了，贝雷特张口咬住嘴边的被子企图掐灭自己的尖叫声。他唯一能做的抵抗只能是把屁股夹得更紧，阻止这个强盗一样的国王入侵他的生殖腔。如果这个时候帝弥托利愿意把自己的性器从贝雷特屁股里抽出来，就能看到他那根肉棍已经兴奋到了极点，冠顶都冒出浑浊的精水了。

“老师、老师……老师……”帝弥托利显然已经进入了高热期，连话都有点说不清楚了，只知道一遍一遍叫着老师。他看起来已经失去理智了，只知道自己硬得生疼的器物离暖热的生殖腔越来越近，连拉扯锁链的力道也渐渐失控。贝雷特的手已经在这样的床事下被镣铐硌出浓艳的红痕，身体被越缠越紧的锁链勒得嘎吱作响。看起来就像一个任人发泄的玩具。  
贝雷特受不了这样的刺激，在帝弥托利松开他的脖颈时像是得到水的鱼一样仰起脖子大口喘息，连胯间的软肉也在这场畸形的性爱和狂热的信息素下跟着抬头。

终于，生殖腔被一个沉重的深挺操开，膨胀的龟头直接插进了男性Omega特有的那块畸形的、小小肉腔。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
敏感的生殖腔直接被顶弄成帝弥托利的形状，贝雷特最终还是哭出来了。

帝弥托利爽得倒吸了一口气，贝雷特的生殖腔一如他想像的那样舒服，像一个又软又热的套子紧紧裹着他的性器头部。  
漫长的追逐战下终究是他胜利了。帝弥托利低吼了一声，甩手把锁链扔到一边，抱着贝雷特的腰把自身的重量全压在了他身上，像只兽类一样和他交配。  
兴奋到极限的肉棍一次次冲进生殖腔，直到膨胀的肉结牢牢地卡住贝雷特的穴口，这下就算是神也阻止不了帝弥托利标记贝雷特了。  
直到浓热的精液抵着肉腔被一股股射出来，帝弥托利才终于得愿以偿。  
他埋在贝雷特的颈窝深深地吸了一口这具身体散发出来的信息素——很快，这股带总是着雪香的柑茶就要被自己的信息素覆盖，混入铁锈一样厚重的血腥味了。  
帝弥托利张嘴狠狠地咬破贝雷特的脖颈的腺体，把自己的信息素一股脑灌进贝雷特的身体，进行双向的完整标记。

“呜……呜嗯……”在一波接着一波的信息素冲刷下，贝雷特的泪腺失控，眼泪在这种强奸性质的刺激下源源不断落下来。  
alpha的射精时间很长、更别说初次的标记了。他的腰又酸又累，小小的肉腔已经被精水喂到胀满了，还得被迫吞下更多。白色的粘液多到流出红肿的甬道，贝雷特甚至有自己肚子也装满精液的错觉。

贝雷特从小就作为佣兵杀人，他在砍下别人的头时、在审问一些恶徒时总对糊了一脸的血视而不见，才会被其他佣兵称作“灰色恶魔”。他本以为自己已经习惯这种刺鼻的味道。可当鼻腔里嘴巴里都是帝弥托利身上充满倾略性的血腥味时，贝雷特被他渗入信息素、溶于骨髓的狂热震撼了，忍不住颤抖起来。连自己什么时候也射出来都没发现。

他根本想不明白：曾经谦虚温柔的学生为什么会变成这样，这五年来到底发生了什么？

当帝弥托利上下两边都注射完毕，松开手中的铁链时，标记已经完成了，贝雷特现在是帝弥托利名副其实的Omega。  
贝雷特带着自己粘满精液的腹部倒在床上，这张床本只有帝弥托利的味道，现在还混杂着自己的气味。贝雷特觉得自己越发的不妙起来，肚子里液体似乎还带着刚射出来时的热度，让他的大脑一片空白。  
帝弥托利给的精液实在是太多了，他把自己的性器拔出来时，失去阻碍的液体就争先恐后地流出来落在床单上。  
不要拔出去——贝雷特下意识地想挽留。

“……为什么？”  
帝弥托利提起贝雷特的下巴，迫使他看着自己的眼睛，“老师，当初为什么选择了那个女人？”  
“我明明说过的。要是老师想要复仇，我一定会帮老师，我一定会把你的敌人杀光……可为什么你反而选择保护那个女人？”帝弥托利冷着声，死死盯着贝雷特的眼睛命令。  
“回答我。”

“……………………我……”

帝弥托利手上的力道不受控制地重，贝雷特下巴生疼。他还没从被标记的余韵中恢复，只能喘着气勉强抓住那只弄疼他的手：“我要、保护学生，我要实现艾黛尔贾特的心愿……”

“……………即使她的心愿是让所有无辜的人流连失所、死于非命？”  
帝弥托利低垂着眼，在贝雷特耳边轻声问道：“那么老师，你会实现我的心愿吗？”

“我要一定要杀了那个女人，我也要结束这场愚蠢的战争。老师你会帮我吗？你会为了我的愿望杀人吗？”

贝雷特突然僵住了，像一个失去了动力的傀儡魔偶。帝弥托利发现他的眼睛越发涣散，低声喃喃道：  
“………………会。”

“哈。”  
“呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈…………”  
“哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
帝弥托利垂着头，他似乎很久没笑了，连肩膀都在颤抖。只是那笑声太过于渗人，充满了令人畏惧的狂喜之意：“果然……果然大司教那家伙是错的。”

“老师，你并不是失败品，只是坏掉了对吧？”

当帝弥托利把自己粗硕的性器重新塞入贝雷特的的肠道时，贝雷特发出的呻吟声媚得连他本人都不敢相信。

他的身体擅自依恋上了自己的Alpha。帝弥托利仅仅只是暗示性地用揉着贝雷特的臀肉，他的双腿便主动地缠上了帝弥托利的腰肢，把身后的穴口往他的胯间递。

贝雷特作为Omega，他那一贯糟糕的体质又开始作祟。

直到生殖腔被Alpha灌满，他总是迟到的高热期才正式开始。仅仅是含着帝弥托利的肉棒和他的精液，贝雷特的性器就硬得像根铁棍，忍不住在帝弥托利的腹部摩挲解痒。帝弥托利被高热的甬道吸夹得暗骂一声，抬起贝雷特的腿直接顶开才刚吃饱的生殖腔，报复性地把贝雷特插得直掉眼泪。

没有任何一个Alpha能拒绝自己发情的Omega，就法嘉斯的国王陛下也不例外，更何况他的Omega是那个总是冷着脸、连多说几句话都吝啬的贝雷特。

他的老师、他的Omega红着眼眶一哭帝弥托利就硬了，被带动到新的发情潮。他把脸埋在贝雷特的肩窝，一口一口地吸着贝雷特染上自己味道的雪香。再次发情的Alpha直接从后头双手掰开贝雷特的肉瓣，将自己的身体整个盖在贝雷特身上耸动。精细的腰肢像是一样不知疲倦似地用力动作，顶得贝雷特哀叫连连，连嘴角流出来的涎水都顾不上吞咽。  
帝弥托利的手劲和腰劲实在太大了，一场交媾下来就能抓得贝雷特的全身布满深浅不一的指痕，每次进出还都能顶开他的生殖腔。  
贝雷特觉得自己被操得骨头都要散架了，帝弥托利的性器又实在太大，抽离时仿佛要把自己裹得紧紧的肠肉也带出来，撞进生殖腔又让他舒服得双腿发软。他的腿快要夹不住他的Alpha的腰了。自从生殖腔被帝弥托利打开后，这个恶劣的Alpha就执着于不停地撞开腔口又拔出去，一次次把小巧的腔室硬顶成性器冠头的形状。

“嗯呜……啊！”  
“好疼、不要……！轻点、轻点呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
如果贝雷特有一点点交配经验的话，都会知道他的学生只是本能的凭借蛮力在抽插。帝弥托利只会偏执地抽出最多然后用力往里撞，任由自己的肉棍粗壮，直接把Omega的敏感点全暴力碾过，恨不得连那对囊袋也塞进贝雷特身体里。粗暴又痛快的性爱让贝雷特舒服到头皮发麻，后穴的那圈软肉在这样粗鲁的对待下被摩擦到痉挛，被暴力撑出帝弥托利的形状，连双臀都因为被不停地拍打而泛红。  
即使被如此对待，Omega对性事出色的承受能力还是使贝雷特爽得连叫出声来，被巨物一直戳弄的软肉不停流出透亮的腺液。  
这样大开大合的动作下，连原本深深射到体内的精液都在性器拔出了时被带了出来。只要帝弥托利一动弹，就有大片的浊液从两人的交合处流出，流向贝雷特腿间。

“真是乖孩子啊，老师。”  
当帝弥托利解开贝雷特受缚的双手和那些碍事的铁链时，贝雷特的手臂早就酸到抽搐，抬都抬不起来了。  
他抓起贝雷特的手腕，引导贝雷特和自己相拥，下身的交媾变得越发缠绵。  
这下两人的身体真正意义上地紧密相连、不分彼此了。  
贝雷特呻吟着，失神地抱着这个对他来说异常宽大的胸膛。他眨了眨还在冒泪珠的眼睛，突然咬牙切齿地在帝弥托利背后挠出了一条深红的血痕。

“嘶——没错，就是这样——”疼痛反而让帝弥托利更兴奋了，撞击的力道变得更重，“恨我也无所谓，只要能杀了那个女人，我谁都可以利用……包括你！”  
“既然老师已经坏掉了，不如就这样待在我身边……如果老师跟着她却只学会杀人的话，不如就为我杀人。我会证明我比那个女人更有价值……我会做得更好！”

帝弥托利疯了一般快速挺动着腰，无视了身下濒临极限的哭声和更多的抓痕，把那只小巧的生殖器插得噗嗤作响。  
他紧紧抱着贝雷特，仿佛只要这样把自己的老师揉进身体里，他那颗失控的心才能回归正常。帝弥托利对他的老师怒吼，渐渐变成了困兽的呜咽声，他抬起头看着贝雷特的脸时突然流下眼泪。

“老师，不要再丢下我一个人…………”

直到生殖腔再次被热流充满，贝雷特这才恍惚想起，这是帝弥托利第二次哭了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

几天前。

还是熟悉的楼道，熟悉的布局。把目光投向窗外的话，令人心旷神怡的风景与5年前无异……只是大修道院如今变得颇为破败，到处都是坍塌的建筑残桓，与地上的新鲜尸体相配居然诡异地和谐。  
倒在地上的王国兵和帝国兵无不散发着让人作呕的血腥味，各种alpha的信息素让空气变得更刺鼻了。这些尸体才倒地没多久，身上不是有深深的枪洞、就是有深而重的劈砍伤，甚至还有些士兵连人带甲被生生扯烂、捏碎。

帝弥托利和艾黛尔贾特刚刚在修道院大打出手。  
或者说是，帝弥托利一看到女帝后就像疯子一样率领自己的精兵冲了上去，带着要把她整个撕碎活吞的气势。

艾黛尔贾特是偷偷跑出来的，来到这个被她亲手毁了的修道院是为了等人，等一个早就死去的人。  
她只带了一支贴身的护卫，在帝弥托利的埋伏下不得不仓皇逃离，还折损了不少拼上性命也要保她安全的忠兵。但她早就不是5年前的皇女了，在逃跑时反而留下了一些狮子王队的士兵陪葬，伤了帝弥托利。

真可笑啊。  
帝弥托利捂着伤口一时半会儿站都站不起来，只能看着满地的尸体哧哧地笑着。  
他还真是赌对了。

艾黛尔贾特这次秘密出行差点丢掉性命，回到帝国免不了一番彻底地调查，肃清出卖皇帝出行计划的叛徒。

但事实意外的简单：根本就没有什么叛徒或者间谍。  
只是当年舞会准备开场时，帝弥托利意外听到艾黛尔贾特和黑鹫学生们定下了5年之约罢了。  
他本想邀请贝雷特老师和自己跳舞。  
仅此而已。

就像艾黛尔贾特学生时代就迷恋上指导自己的老师一样，帝弥托利也爱上了那个温柔又神秘的老师。

帝弥托利安静地在站在暗处听着黑鹫学生叽叽喳喳的讨论声，突然意识到自己自始至终与贝雷特只是疏远的、尴尬的师生关系。  
他要以什么立场才能邀请贝雷特跳舞，甚至在女神之塔与他约会呢？  
帝弥托利选择了悄悄逃跑。

直到帝弥托利知道收到杰拉尔特逝世的消息。  
他看到贝雷特故作坚强，顶着还在发红的眼眶鼻子在学院漫无目的地乱逛——就像小时候的他。他胸口的心脏再次剧烈跳动起来、想要隐藏的感情瞬间决堤。  
那时的帝弥托利还是个学不会欺骗自己的人，会豪不吝啬自己表达感情的能力。他上前拉住贝雷特的手，失礼的、迫切的对他说：  
“如果老师想要复仇的话，我会助老师一臂之力……！”

所以你能不能也看着我呢？

从这点看还真是讽刺——5年前帝弥托利和艾黛尔贾特就总是话不投机，如今更是水火不容，却记挂着同一个人直到现在都没变心。说出去都让人笑话。

可现实不是那些能让人开怀大笑的歌剧，是更为残酷和现实的悲剧。在帝弥托利的努力下，贝雷特渐渐常和青狮学级的他说话，却始终没能把他看进心里。贝雷特选择的还是那个女人，在进攻修道院时甚至为她丢了性命。  
想到这里，帝弥托利忍不住涌上一股杀意，他呼吸急促，胸口起伏之间又变得痛苦起来。  
如果不是那个叫休伯特的垃圾突然出现带走艾黛尔贾特，帝弥托利早就一枪捅穿她的喉咙了。结果这么多天的小心埋伏什么也没得到，没有女帝的首级，连她一只胳膊都没能留下……又让追随自己的人平白死去了。

这样下去，他的父母、他的士兵们永远都不会瞑目，老师也……

帝弥托利咬牙抬起刺枪在自己腿上狠狠扎了一枪，刺骨的疼痛瞬间让他清醒过来。  
他又忘记了，  
贝雷特已经是他的敌人了，是要斩杀的对象。

————直到一只手伸到他面前。

他最喜欢的，淡淡的洋柑菊茶与新雪一样的信息素漫进鼻腔，帝弥托利愣了愣，抬头凝视着手的主人。

贝雷特眨了眨眼，疑惑地回望着他。  
那双碧绿色的眼睛里只映有帝弥托利的影子。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

帝弥托利整理好自己的衣装，对着镜子再三确认自己没有遗漏什么不妥当的痕迹。  
贝雷特的发情期实在太长太激烈，他已经一周多没法好好工作了。前天他抽空去参加了一个军事会议，吉尔伯特闻到他身上的信息素时表情相当精彩，几次欲言又止，但都被帝弥托利糊弄过去了。  
帝弥托利不擅长对付这个从小就像半个父亲一样教导自己的忠臣，若是再成天待在卧室，他一定会被杰尔伯特拦下来好好聊聊。

帝弥托利看了一眼床上的贝雷特。

贝雷特脸颊红扑扑的，才从一次舒畅的高潮中平静下来，抱着帝弥托利常穿的那件毛皮披风睡着了。他腿间还乱七八糟地黏着两人的精液，就这么随意蹭在披风上。怀里宽厚的披风上满是帝弥托利的味道，如果帝弥托利不在身边，披风能多少缓解贝雷特发情时的焦躁感。  
他腿脚的镣铐都被解开了，但还留着铁链的勒痕，帝弥托利特意在勒痕上印下的牙印和吻痕也还没消退。就算已经习惯了随时与帝弥托利互相发泄热潮，贝雷特的右手依旧连着一条略长的铁链，没有帝弥托利的允许他仍然无法离开这张床。

也许等到老师发情期过去，我就该解开这条链子了。  
帝弥托利一边想着，一边低头静静地听着贝雷特的呼吸声，留恋地凝视着他的睡颜。  
他有几次想吻住老师的嘴唇，可最终还是起身离开了。

吉尔博特是个Beta，并不熟悉贝雷特的气味，还以为哪个王国的女性正与他的陛下热恋。可赛罗斯教的大司教却没这么好糊弄。  
蕾娅多日不见帝弥托利，只知道他率军埋伏女帝失败，还带了回了个俘虏，谁知道这个俘虏居然是——

“陛下，您甚至还彻底标记了他！标记那个背叛了女神的失败品！”  
蕾娅痛苦地闭上眼睛，多年的战乱使她相当疲惫，眼眶因为睡不好有一圈淡淡的黑色。

晓是她教养良好，也有想大骂帝弥托利一顿的冲动。但赛罗斯教的大本营早已被阿德刺斯忒亚帝国的士兵占领，如果不是帝弥托利积极收留赛罗斯教的教徒和士兵，她们甚至没有一处容身之地。  
如今蕾雅还有余裕以大司教的身份坐在国王的办公室喝口茶水，也多亏了帝弥托利。  
蕾娅捧着茶杯的手微微颤抖着，帝弥托利知道那是她正在极力压制自己的愤怒，“你知道双向成结对于Alpha来说意味着什么吧？我无法理解你和斩杀我们如此多同胞的罪人如此亲密，请给我一个解释！”

“您以前告诉过我，您称呼老师为失败品的理由。”帝弥托利面对蕾娅强诘问早有准备，平静地说，“仅是因为虽然老师选择背叛教会……？但我认为这可以解释。”

“你是想说，贝雷特背叛教会是理所当然的事情？在我们所有人都对他寄予厚望、给予他最大支持的情况下？”蕾娅猛然睁开双眼，瞳孔微微缩成一条线，令人颤栗的压迫感从她瘦弱的身体里猛然爆发出来。

“在长时间跟随艾黛尔贾特的情况下。”

帝弥托利双手抱胸，像只被入侵了地盘的狮子崩紧身体。他毫不畏惧地与蕾娅对视：“老师曾告诉我，他作为佣兵跟随杰拉尔特大人时，鲜少与外人交流，直到他成为黑鹫学院的教师。”  
“早期在大修道院时，无论学生有多过分老师都没生气过、也几乎不笑，看起来就像个无欲无求的空壳，如果……”

“如果他曾因为我缺乏作为人类的情感，那么给予贝雷特人情味、对他的人格影响最深就是黑鹫的学生和那个女帝…………”蕾雅的思路转得相当快，她直接打断帝弥托利的话轻声说道。“很好的假设，但你没有证据。”

帝弥托利回答：“老师并不是所谓的失败品，但他确实在某种程度上‘坏了’。就像魔像接收指令时得到的命令是‘保护友军’，但损坏的魔像无法分辨谁是友军，在敌人受到攻击时也会保护他们。”  
提到贝雷特，帝弥托利的目光就变得炯炯有神起来，他补充道，“我当然有证据——我这几天观察老师的结果符合这种假设。老师的逻辑认知相当混乱，他愿意为了那个女人背叛教会，但又表示会为法嘉斯对抗帝国、保护蕾雅大人。”

“这……！”  
茶杯被啪地猛然放下，蕾雅一改过去的从容。她迫不及待地站起急忙道：“请让我见贝雷特一面，陛下！如果真是这样，也许还能修正他的认知缺陷，也许还来得及！”

帝弥托利已经得到想要的结果。

他习惯性地拨开披风准备起身离开，才想起自己今天并没有穿戴它：“大司教大人，还请稍安勿躁。老师现在还在发情期，过几天我就会让他和您见面。”

蕾雅一下子哑口无言，她读懂了年轻人的言外之意，有些尴尬地看向别处。  
她突然深切的感受到国王这五年来的变化之大，以前说一是一、不撞南墙不回头的顽固的小孩，现在已经学会把自己的劣根偷偷藏起来，还敢对她下套。

“陛下，贝雷特在王国最亲近的人是你。如果假设成立的话，待在你身边的贝雷特一定会有所改变。”

“他终有一天会再次为我们而战吧……我为此感谢你。”蕾雅的声音难掩自己的疲态，她犹豫了一下，说：“但是双向标记贝雷特……作为Alpha，以后你会渐渐对其他Omega的信息素失去反应吧？你还没有王妃、没有子嗣。急于标记他实在太过草率了，贝雷特可能一辈子都无法怀孕。想要把他留在身边还有很多办法。”

有什么不好的？帝弥托利在心里反问。

治疗贝雷特的认知缺陷是一个绝妙的理由和机会。但在帝弥托利把昏迷的贝雷特带回王宫时，他就已经决定彻底标记贝雷特了。与贝雷特做了什么，是否无辜无关。  
他的目的至始至终都只有一个：让老师到死都永远无法离开我。

帝弥托利无意向蕾雅坦白自己的私心，他已经开始想念起自己的Omega了。  
只要把脸埋在贝雷特的发间，仅仅嗅着他的的味道就能让自己就能平静下来。他能就这么抱着贝雷特熟睡到天明。

仅仅一周的亲呢根本无法填补贝雷特亏欠他的时光，贝雷特这辈子都无法偿还。帝弥托利蛮横地在心里为自己的老师做下判决，迫不及待想要离开这里。

他突然停下脚步。

“大司教大人，我不知道您还隐瞒了些什么，和老师到底多深厚的关系……”帝弥托利回头勾起嘴角笑了，眼睛里满是疯狂之色。  
“现在贝雷特老师是我的。”  
“就算是您也别想从我手里夺走他，那个女人也不能。”

END—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
